Green Attraction
by Ochin-sama
Summary: Don't read this


"Um, Zoro?" Chimney stood before Zoro in the alley he'd got lost in- er, was wondering down idly. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Yeah?" he grunted in response. That might be the first time he'd heard her use his name instead of "Swordsman" or "Big bro", or some other nickname. He also noticed that she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"You're gonna go away soon, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gotta keep sailing, or else I can't be considered a pirate, can I?"

"I'm going to miss you!" Chimney exclaimed with a pout. Zoro winced at the cuteness and knelt down to eye-level, offering a pat on the shoulder.

"Er, sorry," he offered.

"You don't have to be, but one thing?"

"What?"

"Before you go…" her voice dropped suggestively and she slid one sleeve of her cardigan off her shoulder. Zoro felt a cold feeling drop in his stomach as he got an inkling of where this was going. "…Let me give you a proper goodbye?" she suggested. Zoro was unsure of how to respond. Chimney took off the rest of her cardigan and threw it to one side. Zoro looked around wildly, as if asking the walls around him what to do.

"I- I don't…understand," he said eventually, trying to keep his voice even.

"Sit down," Chimney commanded, so Zoro did so, propped up against the wall, unsure of what to do.

"You're not going to do…what I _think_ you're going to do, are you?" he asked tentatively. Chimney unzipped her dress, letting that fall onto the ground, and kicked off her sandals. When she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties, Zoro held up his hands.

"Don't! Don't do that!" he protested. "If you do, I'll leave."

"If you leave…" Chimney slid the pants down to her knees and sat backwards on the floor. "…I'll scream and cry, and people will come running, and then what'll happen?"

"Chimney I-" …had no idea that she could be so manipulative. When Zoro didn't make any move to leave she smiled and stood up again, brushing any dirt from behind and letting the pants fall on top of the dress. "But-" Zoro floundered, then hissed, "what if someone _sees_?"

"Don't worry, barely anyone comes around here, you know?" she assured (though Zoro didn't feel very assured boy her words). "there aren't many around, so we won't be interrupted, but there are still plenty to hear me scream."

"You're evil…" Zoro muttered, raking his fingers through his hair. When Chimney stepped closer, he flinched and tilted his head back to put a little more distance between them. He felt wrong by just looking at her. The problem with looking away, though, was that he couldn't see what she was doing, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt small hands on his fly.

"Oi, oi!" he protested, trying to swat her away. Chimney paused and reached inside his pants, groping around. Zoro sucked in a deep, horrified breath when she found his member.

"…I thought you didn't like looking at me without my clothes on, but you're all stiff!" she commented. Zoro went bright red and tried to edge away again.

"It's not even my fault! And how do you know about this stuff?! You're a kid!" he demanded. Chimney grinned cheekily in response.

"It gets boring on that island train station. I read!" she explained. "Plus you know who my grandma is!"

"Oh, right, yeah…" Kokoro sure wasn't the type to watch her mouth around a child, especially since she seemed to be drunk 100 percent of the time. It was hardly a wonder that Chimney knew about these things, now that he thought about it. "S-Still!"

"I've read a _lot _of things, and I've imagined doing them to you…" Chimney explained. Zoro bit his lip and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh god…"

"See, you're getting stiffer already!" Chimney grinned.

"That's worse!" Zoro groaned. Chimney pulled his length out of his pants and into the cool open air, making him shiver. "Stop that…" Chimney didn't reply, only shook her head and started licking it. Zoro slouched on the wall, face still covered, and tried not to make a sound. He didn't know if he should use force on her, even if she _was_ a child.

While he thought of his dilemma, Chimney continued lavishing his dick with her tongue (her technique was sloppy and not the best, a part of Zoro's mind pointed out, which he pointedly ignored). He swallowed back a moan of pleasure; this wasn't right, this was disgusting and wrong…but that didn't stop his teenage hormones from informing him that he had a raging uncontrollable libido which was happy to take what it could get.

"Are you enjoying it, big brother?" Chimney asked. The added nickname only served to make Zoro feel worse. He didn't respond or react in any way, so Chimney shrugged and went back to his dick. She tried fitting it in her mouth, but it was too large (good thing too, Zoro noted, since he'd hate for her to accidentally bite his dick—wait, that wasn't the problem! He just didn't want her to do it ever!), so she continued to stroke and lick it. Then she paused and moved away.

Zoro uncovered his face to see what she was doing. Chimney straddled Zoro and began rubbing her little girlhood over his shaft. Zoro cringed and shook his head.

"Don't even do that!" he said, refusing to let any sign that he might be enjoying it through. "Don't go any further, either, you'll hurt yourself! You're too small! It's wrong anyway!"

Chimney looked like she didn't register what he'd said and slid up to the tip of his member and poised herself. Zoro grabbed her on either side and pulled her away.

"I said you can't… You'll hurt yourself!"

"So make sure I don't hurt myself?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at him. She spread her legs and poked a curious finger at herself. "Because I'm going to do it either way."

"Shit…" Zoro muttered. His erection throbbed and told him to _just do it._ How _tight it would be_. He shivered and groaned. Then the original threat of yelling came back to him and he hesitated, then placed her on his lap. "…Fine." He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. What was worse, actually doing the deed and not being found out, or refusing and being accused of doing it?

But he carefully slid one finger over Chimney's small childhood and prodded at her entrance. She shut her eyes expectantly. Zoro hesitated before slipping the tip in and out. Chimney gasped and arched. Zoro wasn't sure if it was out of pain (but he was willing to bet it was). As he slid his finger in and out, he couldn't help but think that there was physically no way he could fit himself in there.

Chimney writhed around his finger, making an assortment of noises, and Zoro eventually decided he'd had enough. He pulled out his finger and left her sitting on her dress, before turning to face the wall. "There, did you enjoy that? I'm just gonna…with my hand…and then we're done." He jerked himself of quickly and efficiently, making sure to keep his thoughts off naked children and pictured traditional pin-ups of _fully grown_ models in seductive positions. When he'd finished off, he put himself away and stood up.

Turning, he redressed Chimney and gave her a pat on the head. "I bet that'll be a lasting experience," he commented, then gave her a short kiss. After all, her…enthusiastic…display of affection deserved something. Chimney beamed when she got her kiss. "Maybe when you're older and completely legal things would be different, yeah?"

"Okay…So when I turn 18, come back for me!" she demanded. Zoro patted her shoulder.

"I might. You'd make one hell of a woman."

With that, he turned and walked out of the alley as composedly as he could. He'll be stopping off at the first bar he came to and drink until it all felt like a dream. He thought about the fact that Chimney didn't have a problem cornering him like that, and that there was a chance that she would do it to somebody else without understanding that it was bad. But, he decided, it wouldn't be his problem. She could work it out herself. He just wanted to get hammered and forget everything.


End file.
